I remember
by tvd007
Summary: Klaus se souvint de sa rencontre avec Tatia il y a mille ans ...


_Elena Gilbert, c'était son portrait craché..._  
Klaus Mikealson, dans le corps d'Alaric, observait son double Petrova. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux, la même forme des yeux, le même petit nez, la même bouche, les mêmes traits. Mais sa défunte Tatia était tellement plus belle et gracieuse. Elena Gilbert, tout comme Katerina, n'était qu'une pâle copie de sa belle trépassée. De toute manière, Elena serait sacrifiée pour son rituel alors pas de sentiments.  
Après le cours, Klaus rentra à l'appartement d'Alaric. Katerina était toujours assise sur la chaise, le poignard dans sa main et les cuisses ensanglantées. A cette vue, Klaus sourit cruellement. Le sosie releva la tête vers lui, le regard légèrement désespérée.

- Alors ? demanda timidement Katerina.

- C'est parfait. répondit simplement Klaus-Alaric.

Il s'approcha de Katerina et regarda ses jambes.

- Encore. dit-il sadiquement.

Katherine n'eut d'autres choix que de le faire. Elle retint un cri de douleur.

- Bien je dois m'absenter encore, continue seulement, cela te fait le plus grand bien. dit-il en souriant.

[ ... ]

La sorcière était morte. Le rituel allait pouvoir avoir lieu. Il ne lui restait qu'à patienter et retrouver son corps. Fatigué de sa journée et de ses préparatifs, le futur hybride s'endormit.

[ ... ]

C'était une belle journée d'été, une de plus. Quelle chance ! Niklaus s'assit en position assise et regarda dehors, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tournant la tête, il constata que Kol et Henrik dormait toujours paisiblement. Attrapant ses bottes, sa chemise, son épée et son carquois, le jeune homme sortit de la hutte sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller ses petits frères. Il rencontra son père, déjà debout. Celui-ci le toisa d'un regard dur.

- Que faites-vous dans cet accoutrement déplaisant ? demanda t-il sévèrement.

- Père, je ne voulais point déranger mes frères alors je suis sorti ainsi. répondit timidement Niklaus.

- Peu m'importe vos excuses ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous habiller puis vous irez rapporter du gibier en forêt !

- Oui père. répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Mikeal s'en alla et Niklaus prit la direction de la rivière. Là, il ôta son pantalon et prit son bain quotidien du matin. Après cela, il se rhabilla, ajusta son épée à sa ceinture, mis sur son dos son carquois et prit la direction de la forêt.  
Arrivé dans la forêt, il se détendit enfin. La forêt verte sentait bon le pin et l'air frais du matin se faufilait dans ses poumons. C'était agréable. Il marcha pendant un bon moment, pénétrant au cœur de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, un craquement se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Niklaus aperçut un lapin qui trottinait non loin de là. Il laissa le lapin s'échapper car c'était un maigre repas qui ne pourrait nourrir toute la famille entière. Il continua sa route et déboucha dans à un endroit reculé de la forêt ou une grosse pente y était et à son bas, un petit ruisseau s'écoulait tranquillement. Et là, il aperçut un daim qui s'y abreuvait. Parfait. Ajustant une flèche dans son arc, il se baissa et visa l'animal. Il relâcha la corde et la flèche partit comme une fusée pour aller se loger dans le flan de l'animal. Celui-ci poussa un cri et fit un bond en arrière. Il tenta de s'échapper mais la blessure était trop profonde, il s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin.  
Descendant alors avec précaution la pente, il alla chercher son butin. Il ôta la flèche de l'animal.

- Désolé. Dit-il à l'animal en caressant le poil.

- Quelle adresse messire. Dit alors une voix douce.

Niklaus se retourna et vit alors une jeune femme marcher en sa direction, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux ramenés en une tresse coiffée sur le côté. Elle possédait une chevelure brune épaisse et de jolis yeux marrons. Un petit nez, une belle bouche et des traits fins et magnifiques. La femme n'était pas belle, elle était somptueuse. Niklaus la dévisageait presque.

- Je vous remercie du compliment mademoiselle. Répondit poliment Niklaus.

L'intéressée hocha la tête et s'approcha davantage du jeune homme. Elle détailla à son tour Niklaus, le regardant de bas en haut.

- Vous devez être Mr. Mikealson je présume. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence.

- C'est exact, comment vous le savez ? Demanda t-il surpris.

- Ce n'est point compliqué voyons ! Votre père est très renommé comme viking ! Et tout le monde sait qu'il a des enfants. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Mais oui et je constate que son fils ne manque point de grâce et d'habilité.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Mais qui était donc cette jolie inconnue ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne me rappelle point de vous avoir déjà vu...

- C'est juste, cela ne fait point longtemps que j'ai adopté votre charmant village.

- Je comprends. Et où habitez-vous exactement si cela n'est point indiscret ?

- Tout au bout messire, tout près de la forêt avec ma mère.

- Au fait, je n'ai point souvenir d'avoir eu l'amabilité d'entendre votre nom. Dit soudain Niklaus.

- C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Tatia, Tatia Petrova messire. Répondit t-elle en faisant une petite révérence.

Le jeune homme prit alors la main de Tatia et la baisa.

- C'est un honneur. Je suis Niklaus Mikealson. Lui apprit le jeune homme en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-elle alors enjouée.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent encore un moment puis Niklaus jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer où Mikeal allait le sermonner.

- Veuillez m'excuser Tatia, mais il faut que je rentre.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie. Répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Et alors aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut comme par enchantement pendant que Niklaus se baissait sur sa prise. Lorsqu'il se releva, la bête chargée sur le dos, il ne vit plus la jeune femme. Il ne la vit pas plus sur le retour. A croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

De retour au village, Niklaus déposa sa prise près du feu et regarda autour de lui. Mikeal n'était pas là. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et alla déposer son carquois et son épée.

Soudain, il sentit une masse lui sauter sur le dos.

- Alors grand frère la chasse a été bonne ? Demanda Henrick le plus jeune des enfants Mikealson.

- Mieux que tu ne peux le penser mon frère. répondit énigmatiquement le jeune homme en repensant à Tatia.

- Aurais-tu fais une belle rencontre ? demanda alors Rebekah qui venait de pointer son nez à son tour.

- On peut dire ça.

Le frère et la soeur partagèrent alors un regard complice. Henrik, qui entre deux était descendu du dos de son frère, le vit et fit la moue.

- Voilà que vous recommencez vos regards complices ! se plaignit alors Henrik.

- Ne soit donc point aussi capricieux petit frère. répondit Rebekah en lui souriant.

-Quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras. assura Niklaus en lui souriant également.

Henrik n'ajouta rien et repartit vers la hutte où Esther avait regardé la scène du coin de l'œil. Rebekah vint la rejoindre également. A ce moment, Finn et Kol firent leur arrivée.

- La chasse semble avoir été bonne, béni soit le ciel. commenta gentiment Finn en apercevant le daim.

- Oui mon frère. répondit Niklaus.

- Où est Père ? demanda soudainement Kol.

- Je l'ignore, je croyais que vous étiez avec lui. dit Niklaus.

- Non. répondit simplement Kol.

La conversation s'arrêta là et chaque frère alla à son occupation. Il s'avéra que Mikeal était partit le matin avec Elijah.  
Le lendemain, Niklaus tenta de retrouver la belle Tatia mais sans succès. Le surlendemain, il essaya encore mais en vain. Toute la semaine qui suivit le jeune homme chercha tant bien que mal l'étrange jeune femme. Mais ses recherches restèrent vaines. Dépité, il finit par abandonner, déçu.  
Un mois plus tard, Niklaus se promenait en compagnie de Finn dans la forêt. Les deux frères voulaient se mesurer l'un à l'autre pour savoir qui rapporterait le plus gros butin. Manque de chance pour eux, la forêt était particulièrement calme ce jour-là et une chaleur épouvantable régnait. Les deux frères furent obligés de se reposer en chemin au bord d'un petit ruisseau.

- Ce n'est point notre jour de chance. marmonna Niklaus.

- Non en effet. confirma Finn.

Complètement en sueur, ils restèrent un bon moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Aussitôt, ils se relevèrent. Sortant d'un fourré, un gros loup gris grognait en leur direction.

- Oh non...

- S'il est seul, sa va aller. tenta de rassurer Finn.

Mais à peine eût-il dit cela que deux autres loups apparurent. La situation se compliquait...

- Ok, surtout ne fait point de mouvements brusques. ordonna Finn.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tous les sens de Niklaus lui intimaient l'ordre de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Au lieu de cela, il prit doucement une flèche, l'ajusta à son arc et visa un loup, imité par Finn. Les bêtes qui avançaient lentement vers eux, grognaient et montraient les crocs. Deux des trois loups furent tués. Le troisième bondit alors sur Finn et Niklaus le transperça avec son épée. Les deux frères se crurent tirés d'affaire mais ils se trompaient: pas moins d'une dizaine de loups accouraient en hurlant.

- Cours. s'écria alors Finn.

Niklaus ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait. La fatigue accumulée auparavant semblait s'être estompée face à la peur que lui procurait les loups. Évitant de regarder en arrière, il courrait à travers les arbres, les buissons et les ronces qui lui griffaient et entaillaient la peau. Il lui semblait que cette course n'avait pas de fin et qu'il courrait indéfiniment. Mais il se trompait lourdement car à peine quelques mètres plus loin, son pied s'emmêla dans un lierre et il trébucha. Malheureusement, il se trouvait au bord d'une pente plutôt raide et sa chute l'entraîna.

- Niklaus ! s'écria Finn épouvanté alors qu'il voyait son frère tombé dans le précipice.

Pour sa part, Finn avait sauté sur un arbre qui était en pente et dont une branche était à sa hauteur. Y trouvant refuge, il grimpa plus haut afin d'être totalement en sécurité. Quelques loups tentèrent de le suivre mais se firent mal ou trébuchèrent. Les autres, pour leur part, étaient tellement pris dans leur course qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à suivre Niklaus dans sa chute et étaient tombés eux aussi dans le précipice.  
La chute du jeune homme fut pour le moins assez brutale. Se cognant rapidement la tête contre un tronc, il perdit connaissance alors qu'il sentait le goût amer et âpre du sang, de la terre et de la transpiration dans sa bouche. Il entendit une dernière plainte d'un loup qui se brisait la patte et ce fut le trou noir.  
A son réveil, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, mais dans une hutte, à l'abri. Cependant, il ne reconnut pas la demeure. Il tenta de se redresser malgré une terrible douleur sur le flanc droit.

- Restez couché messire Nilklaus, sinon cela ne guérira point. intervint une voix douce tandis que deux petites mains fermes firent barrière au jeune homme, l'empêchant ainsi de s'asseoir.

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Tatia. Son visage semblait montrer une certaine frayeur. Était-ce due à son accident ? Cela paraissait peu probable, ils ne se connaissaient à peine.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda t-il surpris.

- Le hasard, et que dieu soit béni, que j'ai pu vous retrouver à temps, votre état était fort inquiétant. lui raconta Tatia.

- Vous m'avez trouvé dans la forêt ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui messire Niklaus et vous auriez sûrement trépassés si je n'étais point passée par là.

- Que le ciel vous bénisse mademoiselle Tatia. Mais je m'inquiète fort à propos de mon frère. Comment se porte t-il ?

- Il va bien rassurez-vous. C'est lui qui vous a porté sur son dos pour vous amener ici.

- Je ne manquerais donc point de le remercier.

Tatia hocha la tête et se leva.

- Il faut tâcher de vous reposer à présent. Demain, avec dieu, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Mille fois merci.

Tatia s'inclina et disparut de la hutte, laissant le jeune homme se reposer. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que chacun de leur côté, Tatia et Niklaus étaient fort intrigués et attirés par l'autre. La première s'intéressait énormément au jeune homme et le trouvait rudement beau et charmant. Le deuxième s'interrogeait sur cette mystérieuse femme qui était devenue son ange gardien. La trouvant fort belle, il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle.  
Niklaus tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond auquel il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Il constata que cette fois il était de retour chez lui. A nouveau la belle Tatia avait disparu. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il aperçut sa mère et sa sœur. Celles-ci le voyant éveillé, s'approchèrent de lui.

- Comment te sens-tu mon frère ? demanda Rebekah dont le visage était pâle.

- Plutôt mal .avoua Niklaus.

- Le cas classique mais ne te tracasse donc point mon fils, ma magie atténue ta douleur. expliqua Esther qui s'était également rapprochée.

- Je vous remercie Mère. dit-il.

Rebekah lui prit alors la main, la serrant doucement contre la sienne. Le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit, la remerciant de son soutien.

- Où est Finn. demanda t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

- Ici. répondit la voix de son frère.

Celui-ci fit son entrée et s'approcha de la paillasse sur laquelle était allongé le blessé. Finn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avec la lumière du jour, Niklaus put examiner son frère. Il avait quelques griffures sur le visage et son bras droit était bandé. Lui aussi avait essuyé quelques blessures.

- Merci. dit simplement Niklaus.

- Remercie plutôt le ciel de t'avoir envoyé cette belle créature. Sans elle, je ne t'aurais point retrouvé à temps mon frère.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de débarrasser des derniers loups et puis surtout, je n'avais point pu voir l'endroit où tu avais atterri. J'aurais perdu beaucoup de temps à te chercher dans cette broussaille.

Niklaus hocha la tête et Finn prit congé de lui. Ainsi commença sa longue guérison où il dut garder le lit durant plusieurs jours. La magie d'Esther atténuait ses souffrance et accélérait le processus mais en aucun cas elle permettait une guérison instantanée. Pendant ces jours, le jeune homme eut la compagnie de sa sœur qui ne le quittait que rarement et qu'en cas de nécessité, de sa mère bien évidemment et plusieurs fois dans les journées ses frères, mais ils ne restaient jamais longtemps car Mikeal leur donnait du travail et ne permettait pas qu'on cajole trop le blessé. A ses yeux, un blessé doit accepter ce qu'il lui arrive sans avoir recours à l'empathie de son entourage. Mais Tatia ne se montra à nouveau pas et Niklaus remarqua également que son frère Elijah était le moins présent. Il semblait souvent occupé ou ailleurs.  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin totalement remis sur pied, un bon mois s'était écoulé et l'été faisait gentiment place à l'automne. Les journées raccourcissaient et devenaient moins chaudes. Pourtant ce jour-là, il faisait encore bien chaud et l'air était étouffant. Décidant d'aller prendre un bain, il s'en alla à la rivière. Ses petits frères Kol et Henrik y étaient. Levant la tête vers leur frère, ils l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue à toi mon frère. lança gaiement Kol.

Ravi de partager un bain matinal avec ses frères qui se transformerait sans aucun doute rapidement en une bonne bataille, Niklaus ôta ses vêtements. Étant frères, la nudité n'était nullement un problème pour eux vu qu'ils se baignaient tous les jours ensemble. Plongeant dans la rivière fraîche, le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement mieux et revivre après ce long mois de convalescence passé dans la hutte familiale.  
Comme l'avait prédit Niklaus, la baignade se transforma en un sacré remue ménage et cela aurait pu durer des heures si une voix ne les avait pas interrompu :

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Relevant la tête, Niklaus aperçut Tatia, tout sourire. Gêné, le jeune homme se cacha à moitié derrière Kol et s'assit dans l'eau. Cela valut un ricanement de ses deux frères.

- Je peux repasser si je vous embête. reprit Tatia.

- Non! Restez seulement mademoiselle Tatia ! répondit alors rapidement Niklaus.

- Voici donc la célèbre Tatia ? demanda Kol.

- Célèbre ? répéta Tatia arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, notre grand frère ne parle que de vous madame. reprit Henrik.

Niklaus lança un regard noir à ses frères. Ces derniers sortirent de l'eau et reprirent leurs vêtements respectifs sous l'œil amusé de Tatia. Henrik n'étant encore qu'un enfant et Kol ne se sentant nullement gêné de sa nudité, les deux frères s'éloignèrent d'un pas naturel. Tatia, elle, avait cependant détourné le regard à la vue de Kol. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Tatia ôta à la grande surprise de Niklaus sa robe, ne laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Elle vint rejoindre le jeune homme dans l'eau.

- Je vois que vous êtes enfin rétabli, j'en suis heureuse.

Mais Niklaus ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tatia respecta ce silence et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent puis ils allèrent se sécher aux doux rayons du soleil. Là, ils apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. Et lorsqu'il ramena en début d'après-midi Tatia devant chez elle, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

- Je serais enchantée si demain nous reprenions un bain ensemble.

Puis elle disparut à l'intérieure de sa hutte. Sacré femme ! Niklaus attendit alors le lendemain avec impatience, déjà attaché à elle.

[ ... ]

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Klaus-Alaric. Se redressant, il repensa un court instant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Tatia... Après tous ces siècles, il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié et au plus profond de lui, il l'aimait toujours et l'aimerait probablement à jamais. Après tout, on oublie jamais son premier amour...


End file.
